We Are Family
by SixNewAdventures
Summary: A series of drabbles that showcase the relationship of the riders and dragons in Berk. Drabble #3: It's not like he and Hookfang hate each other. They just can't stand to see each other in the same room.
1. drabble 1

Characters: Hiccup and Astrid with Stoic and Toothless

Words: ~900

Rating: K+

* * *

His feet are dead by now.

He hasn't counted the times, but he's pretty sure he walked the length of his living room at least twenty times. Toothless is at the corner, looking at him with those huge green eyes. He feels a bit sorry to keep ignoring the Night Fury, but he needs to think of something, and fast.

The door opens and his father walks in.

"Good heavens, Hiccup." Stoic says. "What are you doing walking around like that?"

He looks up, a bit startled as he hadn't heard the door open. By the corner, Toothless stands up, greeting Stoic with an enthusiastic growl. "Sorry, Dad. I'm trying to think of something."

"And what might that be?" Stoic asks.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm trying to find the perfect present. Astrid's birthday is in three days and I'm trying to find the perfect gift for her." Stoic gives Hiccup a look for a few seconds and then _laughs_.

"Dad, would you cut that out?" Hiccup asks, not knowing why he's feeling embarrassed.

"I should have known. Hiccup, why don't you just go talk to her? Find out what she really wants?" Stoic says.

Hiccup considers. "Sounds like a plan, Dad."

A few hours later, he's with Astrid standing at the docks as they watch the fishing boats take off to do a bit of evening fishing. He doesn't know why, but the atmosphere suddenly feels very hot as he looks over at her. The evening sunset casts a red glow off her blond bangs, highlighting her features. Her hair is in the regular braid with the band around her forehead. She has a pleasant smile on her face that makes her whole face light up.

She looks stunning.

"Um, Hiccup?" her voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He snaps his head up and sees her looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." He quickly says. He figures this the best time to ask her about the present. "So, your birthday's coming up in three days."

"Hm." She nods.

"So, I was wondering, what would you like? Like anything, _special_?" he asks.

"Well, there was one thing…" he tries to listen more clearly, so as to not mess it up like he did the previous year.

"I saw this really amazing pearl necklace that my mother wore yesterday. What I really want for my birthday is a good luck charm. Nothing too extravagant, I just want a simple chain with a pendant. I'd wear it every day, and it'd bring me good luck…"

As she continues to narrate her fantasy about wearing a good luck charm, he knows just what to get her for her birthday. She was always the tough girl, owning a huge collection of weapons. She was always the best at being a Viking. No one had seen this side of her, and no one could have expected her to want a simple charm necklace. He knew that since he was her best friend and that's why she was telling him this. Even though they had kissed a few times, he's sure that she doesn't know that being best friends might not be good enough for him. He wants to be something more.

And he knows just how to let her know.

He spends the next two days at the blacksmith's, secretly grafting a charm bracelet. He didn't expect it to be easy, since he wanted it to be perfect. But, simply designing it had taken a day. Finding the materials wasn't hard as the shop had almost everything, but putting it all together was harder than he thought. He's been working with weapons for so long; he's at a bit of a loss when it comes to delicate items.

It's hard, but he manages to craft the perfect charm.

On the day of Astrid's birthday, there's a party held at the Great Hall for the best warrior Berk has. She's showered with gifts and is pampered by her friends.

Seeing the huge pile of gifts, he starts having second thoughts of his tiny present. He assures himself that she wanted a small gift. All the presents are to what everyone thinks is her, but he knows that all she wanted was what he made.

When she opens everyone's presents to find a horde of weapons and weapon related items, he can see her face fall slightly. He heaves a huge sigh and walks up to her, holding his wrapped present behind his back. She's testing out a new axe, but stops when she sees him.

"Hiccup," she smiles.

"Hi, Astrid. I wanted to, um, give you something." He holds out his gift and she takes it, putting down her axe.

He watches as she removes the wrapping off the black box. She gives him a weird look as he urges her to open the box. She lifts the lid, and his heart skips the beat at the happiness in her eyes. She takes the necklace out of the box.

It's a simple silver chain that fits perfectly around her neck. At the middle, there's a silver pendant. The pendant is in the shape of a Deadly Nadder with the name 'Astrid' on it in beautiful calligraphy.

"Oh, Hiccup. This is the best. Thank you."

He can hear Toothless behind him as she hugs him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: I had a few HTTYD drabbles on my computer, so I decided to upload them as a series. The rating may differ from drabble to drabble, but they'll all be T. Hope you enjoy them.**

**If you have any ideas for prompts, please leave them as reviews.**


	2. drabble 2

Characters: Hiccup and Toothless

Words: ~400

Rating: T

* * *

The world seems to slow down as the one roar echoes through the valley. The roar is full of anguish and pain under the huge fearsome exterior. He feels his hands going numb and his legs feel like jelly. His eyes are wide as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Toothless is lying on the ground, injured, his saddle still strapped to his back. Towering over the Night Fury is a huge Timberjack, the first one they had seen. The gigantic dragon extends his wings and gives a triumphant roar at the sky. He sees a trickle of blood run down from Toothless's neck and the saddle is pretty much red. The dragon's struggling to stand up and he's pretty sure one of his legs is bent at an awkward angle. He helplessly moves his tail, but even that hurts like _hell._

And all this time, Hiccup can't do anything but watch. The brown giant leans down to the black dragon underneath him, teeth bared. For a moment, he's astounded by the size of that thing, and how he seems to dwarf Toothless. Seeing his precious friend down like that, his heart seems to hitch in his throat. He can't even make a sound. He knows his friends are behind him, shocked but all his concentration is towards the two dragons in front of him.

Toothless puts on a defiant front, but he can tell that his time is up. Hiccup sees the Night Fury's body go limp just as the Timberjack's grip tightens. The giant looks at all the other dragons as if to say, _this is what will happen if you fight me_. He always thought Toothless would die at the claws of a Nightmare, but he guesses he was wrong. He didn't know what had gone wrong. Night Furies were known for their ferocity and ability to bring down almost any dragon. But, looks like Timberjacks would always be the rulers of the sky.

He closes his eyes to avoid seeing the scene. When he opens them, the Timberjack is flying away. He's pretty sure he saw blood on its claws and jaws. He moves his gaze to the black figure lying on the ground. His world seems to stop as he runs to his best friend.

This was the day his friend died. This was the day he changed forever, for the worse.


	3. drabble 3

Characters: Toothless and Hookfang

Words: ~250

Rating: K

* * *

Everyone wonders why he and Hookfang hate each other so much.

It's not that they hate each other. They just can't stand to see each other in the same room.

Anyway, it's _his_ entire fault. He starts every fight they both have by simply being a huge jerk. It always starts with him snapping at his black tail and it just escalates from there. It usually ends with him on Hookfang's back while their riders try to separate them.

It's actually funny when you look at it.

It's also surprising how much they both have in common.

He thinks that he's just jealous of how he always beats him in almost every competition. He doesn't want to brag, but the Monstrous Nightmare always has lost to him. It's not like it's his first time meeting a Nightmare. He knows they're just big jerks who try to push other dragons around because of their size. But, out of all of them, Hookfang obviously takes the cake. It's not surprising judging by who his trainer is.

And you know what they say; the pet tends to take on the characteristics of his owner.

But it's not like he doesn't respect him from time to time. Nightmares _are_ ferocious, and you'd have to be off your rocker to fight one. And despite all his jerkiness, under that fierce exterior, he really does care for Snotlout. And he knows that he reciprocates the respect.

These are just a few things that make it all worthwhile.


	4. drabble 4

**A/N: So, I've recently been addicted to Wild Skies. I only started playing last night, but I tell you, you tend to get addicted to that game. **

**Hope you enjoy this drabble. Feel free to leave a prompt if you wish.**

* * *

Characters: Astrid and Stormfly

Words: ~500

Rating: K

She knows that Stormfly has laid eggs right away.

She's been even more snappish lately, and tends to retire to a spot and goes missing for hours. The Book of Dragons might have not said anything about dragon temperament during hatching season, but she has a gut feeling that they're going to be a lot of little Nadders running around.

And she's always trusted her gut.

Still, to make sure, she follows her dragon after she walks away. She knows she could have had Hiccup with her, but she has a feeling that Stormfly might not take kindly to _her_ appearance. One can only imagine what she'd do to Hiccup with the mood swings she's been having lately.

She tries to be quiet as possible so that the blue dragon won't know she's being followed. Stormfly walks over to the forest, leaving Astrid wondering where she was going.

The young girl hides behind a tree when she hears Stormfly's steps slowing down. She peers out from behind the tree to try and see, but all she sees is Stormfly's spiked tail. She's growling at something, but she just can't see what.

Frustrated, she makes her way back to the village.

During dinner, when Hiccup asks her what's wrong, she tells him everything. Her concerns for her dragon, her suspicions and hunches are all poured out. She'd be surprised how he has this effect on her. She has an image to keep that shows her as being very secretive and tough. But, when he looks at her with those green eyes, she always pours her heart out to him. But right now, she has too much on her mind to let herself think about a small boy crush.

The next morning, when she runs out of her house, Stormfly's still not back. She sighs. This has been going on for a while. But at least now she knows where her dragon goes off to.

Without telling her friends, she goes down that same path she had taken. She's surprised how she already has it memorized. She thinks it has something to do with her precious dragon being there.

When she peeks out from behind the same tree, Stormfly is fast asleep, her chest moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. She smiles at how peaceful her dragon looks. Then, her attention gets diverted to the pile of colorful creatures huddled underneath her dragon's wings. At that moment, Stormfly wakes up and bends down, her tongue swiping across a red ball. Soon, all the balls uncurl and she sees that they're all tiny Nadders. So, her gut was right after all.

She feels tears begin to sting her eyes as she marvels at the beauty of nature.

She walks out from behind the tree, letting Stormfly know that she had been following her. To her surprise, the dragon does nothing except bend down and nudge her babies forward. She goes down on her knees as she strokes each of the Nadders.


End file.
